


Erdbeermund

by somali77



Category: No. 6
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi hat eine nicht-ganz-so heimliche Schwäche für Poesie und Sprache- Shion hat eine Schwäche für Nezumi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erdbeermund

~

 

„Ich bin so wild“, flüsterte Shion mit großen, verträumten Augen auf alte Buchseiten gerichtet,  
„nach deinem Erdbeermund.“

Nezumi hob den Kopf und spähte misstrauisch über seine Schulter vom Sofa in Richtung Bett hinüber.

„Was liest du da wieder für einen Mist?“

Shion ließ seinen Blick über den Buchrand rutschen und heftete ihn auf Nezumis Rücken. Da saß er,  
im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, mit seinem olivgrünen Parka und den zusammengebundenen Haaren  
und sortierte die geputzten Teile seiner brandneuen SIG Sauer.

Er befeuchtete trockene Lippen, heftete die Augen wieder auf die Seite und entspannte den Rachen,  
um seine Stimme kehlig, tief und rollend zu machen.

„Ich bin so wild“, grollte er leise und etwas lauter werdend, „nach deinem Erdbeermund“ und jede Silbe  
bekam einen Nachdruck von dunklem Versprechen.

Flugs glitt der Blick wieder hinüber zum Sofa, auf Nezumis Schultern, die kurz für einen Moment ganz  
erstarrt waren. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

„Pff...“, kam das verächtliche Schnauben vom grünen Parka und feines Metall klang gegeneinander.

Shion ließ den Kopf zur Wand zurück sinken, machte die Stimme ein wenig rauer, lauernder:

„... ich schrie mir schon die Lungen wund...“

Nezumi bastelte unbeteiligt an seiner Waffe.

„Nach deinem weißen Leib, du Weib“

Jetzt waren die Schultern definitiv erstarrt. Nezumis Stimme war gefährlich ruhig.

"Wenn du ein paar auf die Fresse willst, frag nur.“

Der feine Unterton von aufbrodelnder Aggression klang in Shions Ohren, zitterte gegen sein Trommelfell  
und er lächelte leise dagegen.

Trotzdem zog er es vor, jetzt ein Bisschen zu warten. So zu tun als würde er weiterlesen, bis Nezumi  
sich wieder entspannte, bis er den Vorfall beiseite zu schieben begann, wie alles das im Moment nicht  
sehr wichtig war. Shion hatte andere Pläne. Und die volle Absicht, es wichtig zu machen.

„Im Klee“, flüsterte er und diesmal war seine Stimme sanft, schmeichelnd, weich und sehnsuchtsvoll,  
„da hat der Mai ein Bett gemacht...“

Nezumis Schultern zogen sich ein klein wenig nach oben, das spürte Shion sogar ohne hinzusehen  
und er lächelte leise darunter, „... da blüht ein schöner Zeitvertreib“, fuhr er fort,  
süße Worte gegen weiche Lippen, „... mit deinem Leib die lange Nacht“

 

Seinem intensiven Blick entging nicht, wie das Klappern der Metallteile etwas stockte, wie Nezumis Kopf  
leicht nach vorn zu sinken schien.

Er räusperte sich, gab mehr Substanz in seine Stimme, machte sie weich, ganz weich und leise.

„Das will ich sein im tiefen Tal... dein Nachtgebet.“, er leckte kurz seine Lippen, „und auch dein Sterngemahl...“

 

„Du bist ein Vollidiot“, knurrte Nezumi ein bisschen zu rau und nach einer etwas zu langen Pause,  
„Hör auf Paul Zech zu schänden, ich versuch mich hier zu konzentrieren.“

 

Shion hielt den Atem an und die Augen auf seinen Partner gerichtet. Kam ihm das nur so vor, oder waren  
die Bewegungen des Anderen ein wenig eckiger, energischer? Nein... jetzt schien er wieder ganz ruhig zu sein.  
Er musste sich wohl getäuscht haben. Nun gut. Er holte tief Luft, ließ sie hörbar zwischen seinen Zähnen  
einströmen, senkte die Augenlider auf Halbmast, zog ein Bein an und ließ dann den Atem langsam wieder  
entweichen. Auf halbem Weg gab er Stimme dazu und so begann die nächste Zeile mit einem weichen Stöhnen:

 

„Im tiefen.... Erdbeertal“, formte er Worte mit so viel schleppender Zweideutigkeit wie der Autor es  
nur beabsichtigt haben konnte,

„Im schwarzen Haar...“, die Stimme war leise, stöhnend und mit viel Atem, „da schlief ich manches Sommerjahr“,  
er schluckte, zog Luft zwischen den Zähne durch in seine Lungen um weiterzusprechen,  
„...bei dir... und schlief doch nie zu viel...“

 

Nezumi erhob sich.

Mit einem abrupten Schwung kam er vom Sofa hoch. Ein sattes Klacken entsicherte die Waffe,  
er drehte sich um und hob den Arm so dass er über den Lauf direkt in Shions Augen sah.  
Sein Blick war sehr schmal, sehr dunkel und sehr gefährlich.

„Ist das hier der Club der versauten Dichter?“

Der Satz klang so kalt und verächtlich, dass Shion einen Moment nicht sicher war, ob er ihn ernsthaft  
sauer gemacht hatte.

„Ich hab dir gesagt ich kann diesen Mist nicht leiden, also lass den Scheiß.“

Stimmt ja, erwiderte Shions wissendes Lächeln, deshalb hast du Regale voll Literatur in  
deinem Unterschlupf. Er wartete auf eine andere Reaktion.

In Nezumis Augen zischte etwas wildes, animalisches auf wie ein entzündetes Streichholz.

„Du glaubst das ist romantisch?“, sein Grollen war leise und ungut.

Shion rutschte vorsichtshalber weiter zur Wand zurück, war aber schon fast in der Ecke.  
Der Größere kam in steifbeinigen, langen Schritten mit gezückter Waffe aufs Bett zu wie ein  
Straßenhund kurz vor dem Sprung.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Ich kann den Scheiß auch auswendig. Du glaubst das ist toll und mutig,  
dir ausgerechnet Paul Zech auszusuchen?“

Sein Arm schoss nach vorne, schnappte nach Shions Kragen, der wehrte instinktiv ab und in  
Sekundenbruchteilen waren sie ineinander verkeilt, Shions Knie gefährlich nahe in Nezumis Schritt  
und Nezumis Waffe fest unter Shions Kinn. Schwarze, schmale Augen loderten kaltes Feuer.

 

„Ich habe jetzt ein rotes Tier im Blut“, wisperte er provozierend die nächste Zeile des Gedichts mit  
dünnen, blassen Lippen zwischen gefletschten Zähnen hervor, „das macht mir wieder frohen Mut“,  
ein brutaler Griff in Shions Haare, ein Strampeln, ein Schmerzenslaut und der Weißhaarige lag unter ihm.

Nezumi lachte ein kaltes, grausames Lachen,

„Komm her, ich weiß ein schönes Spiel“, spie er hervor, „im dunklen Tal“, er packte schmerzhaft  
zwischen Shions Beine und grub seine Finger hinein, „im Muschelgrund!“

 

Shion japste. Er sah auf, weite, offene Augen und flüsterte: „... ich bin so wild nach deinem Erdbeermund!“

Nezumi stieß ihn von sich, die Augen abgewandt.

Er drehte auf dem Absatz um, verkroch sich in langen Schritten wieder auf der anderen Seite  
des Zimmers um die alten, zerfledderten Waffenmagazine zusammenzusammeln und den  
alten Tee weg zu schütten.

Shion rollte sich nach vorn auf dem Bauch, sah ihm vom Bett aus nach, die nächste Zeile  
lauter und ein wenig klagend:

„Die graue Welt macht keine Freude mehr“

Er senkte den Blick auf die Zeilen, der Ton sackte in haltlose Nachdenklichkeit.

„Ich gab den schönsten Sommer her... und dir hats auch kein Glück gebracht.“

Er konnte Nezumi von seinem Platz aus schlucken sehen. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte  
als er den Tee entsorgte, neues Wasser aufsetzte um nicht unbeschäftigt zu sein.

„Hast nur...“, überlegte Shion laut und ein wenig träumend, „...den roten Mund noch aufgespart.  
Für mich so tief im Haar verwahrt... Ich such ihn schon die lange Nacht- Im Wintertal, im Aschengrund...“,  
er schluckte, brachte rau und ehrlich den Satz hervor:

„Ich bin so wild nach deinem Erdbeermund.“

Nezumi schnaubte, es klang wie spöttisches Lachen.

„Du solltest vorsprechen gehen.“

Shion konnte das Nachgeben des Anderen beinahe auf der Zunge schmecken.  
Wie einen Geruch, etwas das er wahrnahm und spürte, und er lächelte darüber. Nezumi zeigte die  
kalte Schulter und gab sich Mühe, weiter grimmig und abweisend zu sein, aber in diesem kleinen  
Moment erkannte Shion, dass er es nicht mehr so war. Es war wie ein Signal. Wie der Duft,  
der Tiere im Frühling zusammentrieb, der einem Partner versprach dass man jetzt die Gelegenheit hatte-...  
Und deshalb rappelte er sich auf, schwang sich vom Bett, hielt das Buch mit einem Finger zwischen den Seiten  
und kam auf bloßen Füßen zu Nezumi und seinen Springerstiefeln hinüber.

„Im Wintertal“, hauchte er zwischen Nezumis Schulterblätter, schob ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte  
und rieb die Nase sanft an Stoff und Wirbelsäule, „im schwarzen Beerenkraut“,  
er schlang beide Arme um ihn, sprach mit seinem Gesicht tief im Parka,  
„da hat der Schnee sein Nest gebaut. Und fragt nicht, wo die Liebe sei“

Die Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand fanden Nezumis Hüftknochen über dem Gürtel.  
Shion zog die Arme fester, spürte den Anderen den Rücken anspannen und machte sich weich  
und schützend, schmiegte den Körper an Nezumis Rückseite, spürte das feine Beben dort bei den  
Lendenwirbeln an seinem Bauch.

„Und habe doch das rote Tier“, seufzte er, „so tief erfahren, als ich bei dir schlief.“

Nezumis Kopf sank. Seine Stimme klang klar und deutlich.  
„Wär nur der Winter erst vorbei“, sagte er tonlos, „und wieder grün der Wiesengrund.“

Als er den Kopf drehte, dunkle Augen weit und schmale Lippen geöffnet war Shion da um ihn aufzufangen,  
eine heiße, nasse Zunge, Lippen, Atem gegen den Anderen- Shion küsste ihn tief, spürte  
das heiße Schaudern wieder, zog ihn noch näher, keuchte die Schlusszeile:

„...ich bin so wild“, direkt gegen Nezumis offene Lippen, „Nach deinem Erdbeermund“

Und der Andere gab ein helles, kapitulierendes Stöhnen von sich.

~


End file.
